


shower mishap

by kuurou



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuurou/pseuds/kuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada dua kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Sapphire. Membiarkan Ruby mandi bersamanya dan membiarkan nafsu ikut berkonspirasi dengannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shower mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon Adventures (Pokemon Special) © Hidenori Kusaka
> 
> shower mishap © kurohippo (kurohippopotamus)
> 
> NB : 
> 
> -Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fic ini dan hanya menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.
> 
> -Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan (serta kotak tertawa) anda setiap/sesudah membaca fic ini.
> 
> -Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/pairing/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fic ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fic ini, terima kasih.

“Ayo mandi!”

“Aaaaah~ Nanti~”

Pria berambut hitam legam itu hanya menghela napas sementara kedua bulatan merahnya terfokus pada sosok Sapphire yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, mengikuti dirinya.

“Ayolah Sapph, kita mandi bersama!” ajak Ruby, membuat Sapphire menggeleng cepat.

“Tidak mauuu~!!” pekiknya panik, “Maunya kau duluan yang mandi!!”

“Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Kita ‘kan sudah menikah! Tidak ada salahnya ‘kan kita mandi bersama?”

Duh, Ruby. Berhati-hatilah saat berkata. Kata-katamu sukses membuat istrimu sendiri memberikan tatapan mengerikan ke arahmu.

Memang, mereka berdua telah menikah—beberapa hari yang lalu—sehingga hal romantis seperti mandi bersama bisa dikatakan lazim jika mereka melakukannya. Tetapi, yang menjadi masalah hanyalah satu.

Sapphire rupanya masih malu-malu kucing untuk mandi bersama suami **_UHUK_** tercintanya ** _UHUK_** itu.

_Namanya juga pasutri muda …_

“… Sapph, hentikan. Tatapanmu itu menyeramkan, tahu.”

“Biar~ Yang penting aku tidak mau mandi bersa—“

Dering telepon seketika menghentikan rancauan sang _Conqueror_ , membuat sang _Charmer_ berambut hitam legam itu mengerang pelan, seakan dering itu merusak suasana romantis dengan istrinya. “… Aku angkat telepon dulu, ya.” Ujar Ruby seraya menunjuk arah telepon itu berada dengan ibu jarinya. Sapphire hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti, sebelum pria beririskan merah darah itu undur diri untuk mengangkat telepon yang terus berbunyi.

Begitu Ruby menghilang dari jarak pandangnya, terbirit-biritlah Sapphire menuju kamar mandi, berharap suaminya segera mengurungkan niatnya saat tahu dirinya sudah mandi terlebih dahulu. Diam-diam, diambilnya handuknya sebelum meluncur menuju kamar mandi yang terletak tepat di dekat kamar mereka.

Setibanya di sana, ditutupnya pintu—ingat, Sapphire tadi berharap Ruby mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi bersama—sebelum membuka pakaian yang dikenakannya. Kalau saja boleh jujur, sebenarnya wanita _brunette_ itu ingin sekali merasakan sentuhan lembut dari sang suami pada tubuhnya. Masih diingatnya sentuhan ataupun kecupan liar dari Ruby pada tubuhnya saat malam pertama mereka, membuatnya ingin merasakannya sekali lagi.

Sayang, rasa malunya itu yang membuat keinginannya sedikit terhambat.

Dengan rasa was-was, Sapphire memutar pelan keran _shower_ di sana, berjaga-jaga agar suaranya tak terdengar sampai ke luar sana. Air yang turun dari pancuran mulai membasahi tubuh polosnya, memberikan sensasi segar untuknya.

Dan juga memberikan fantasi sentuhan _liar_ itu muncul kembali.

“KYAAAAAA~!!” buru-buru wanita beriris biru itu menutup mulutnya, menghalangi pekikannya agar tak keluar lebih lama dan lebih kencang hingga membuat sang _Charmer_ itu mendengarnya dan menghampiri sumber suara. Rasanya memalukan kalau dia mendapati pekikan itu berasal dari istrinya sendiri yang bertubuh polos, tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupinya.

Ya, sangat _memalukan_.

Masih dalam rasa was-wasnya, diraihnya sebotol sabun yang diletakkan di rak dekat _shower_ lalu membukanya dan mengeluarkan sebagian kecil cairan kental hijau itu ke tangannya sebelum membalurinya pada permukaan kulitnya. Sekali lagi, Sapphire merasakan sentuhan itu kembali lagi, bahkan dia merasakan betapa nyatanya sentuhan itu pada kulitnya. Semburat merah pun mulai menghiasi wajahnya takkala merasakan hembusan napas pada cuping telinganya, disertai dengan kedua pundaknya yang terasa sedikit terbebani.

“Sapphire …”

“KYAAAAAAA!!”

_Nyaris, nyaris saja, Sapphire._

Nyaris saja Sapphire menepis tangan itu kalau saja dia tak menyadari pemilik tangan yang memberikan sentuhan itu, yang tak lain adalah Ruby alias suaminya sendiri.

“Ma-maaf, aku kaget …” ucap sang _Conqueror_ pelan kepada sang _Charmer_ yang hanya menghela napas seraya menggeleng pelan, “sejak kapan kau di sini?”

“Barusan, memangnya kenapa?” jawab Ruby santai, “Tadi kubilang kita mandi bersama, ‘kan?” lanjutnya diiringi kedua bulatan biru yang melotot ke arahnya.

“Siapa yang setuju kita mandi bersama, hah?!” sekarang, Sapphire mencak-mencak begitu mendengar _fakta_ yang menurutnya sebuah kebohongan kecil yang dilontarkan Ruby barusan. Sementara pria beriris merah darah itu hanya menghela napas sembari menggeleng, memikirkan sifat istrinya yang memang, masih _belum berubah_.

“Lagipula, bagaimana caranya kau masuk ke sini?! ‘Kan aku sudah mengunci pintunya!”

“Kau hanya menutupnya saja, bukan menguncinya.” Sanggah Ruby sembari mendekati tubuh Sapphire lalu meraih beberapa helai coklat milik istrinya, sebelum menciumi aromanya, “Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta sabunnya?”

Wanita berbulatan biru itu sedikit tersentak ketika suaminya meraih rambutnya, tak sekalipun dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lawan bicaranya. Sambil mengangguk pelan, tangannya meraih sebotol sabun yang digunakannya barusan sebelum menyerahkannya pada Ruby yang segera menghadap berlawanan dengan Sapphire sebelum membaluri tubuhnya yang sudah basah—entah kapan dia membasahi tubuhnya—dengan sabun tersebut.

Iseng-iseng, kedua bulatan merah itu terarah pada tubuh polos milik sang _Conqueror_ berhelaian coklat itu. Diperhatikannya setiap detail pada tubuh istrinya, mulai dari punggungnya, hingga **_UHUK_** bokongnya ** _UHUK_**. Oh, tangannya pun seakan ingin mengikuti lekukan tubuh Sapphire yang terlihat begitu aduhai itu, membuatnya perlahan merasakan sesuatu yang entah mengapa begitu aneh bagi dirinya.

Bahkan dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang _berdiri_ di antara kedua kakinya!

Seakan menolak fakta nakal itu, Ruby menggeleng cepat sembari mengalihkan pandangannya meski semburat merah semu yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya memberikan hal yang berlawanan.

_Hei, tujuannya mengajak Sapphire mandi bersamanya tentu saja bukan untuk melakukan **itu**!!_

Di sisi lain, Sapphire rupanya masih mengharapkan sentuhan ataupun kecupan panas nan liar dari suaminya tersebut. Diam-diam diliriknya sosok pria berhelaian hitam legam itu dari belakang, mengagumi punggung bidang itu meski hanya dalam hatinya—dan mirisnya, yang sedang dikagumi itu sedang sibuk menahan kelaminnya agar tidak _dicurigai_. Dan tunggu …

_… kenapa dia malah membayangkan fantasi liar itu …?!_

Oh Sapphire, seandainya kau tahu kalau suamimu sendiri juga membayangkan fantasi liar itu …

“Uhm … Ruby, boleh aku minta sesuatu …?” tanyanya pelan sembari menengok sedikit ke arah Ruby yang segera menoleh ke arahnya, “Bisa … bantu aku melakukan ini …?” lanjutnya, kali ini kedua tangannya berada di punggungnya, bergerak seakan mengusapi permukaannya. Yang dipinta hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, itu berarti dia diminta membaluri bagian belakangnya dengan sabun yang ada di tangannya.

“Oke, sini mana punggungmu.”

Dengan kedua tangannya yang menempel pada dinding kamar mandi, Sapphire menunjukkan bagian belakang tubuhnya pada Ruby yang kini menuangkan cairan sabun ke tangannya. Kedua bulatan birunya masih tertuju ke arah ubin keramik yang menyusun dinding, tak berani tertuju pada sosok pria berhelaian hitam kelam yang mulai membaluri punggungnya dengan sabun di tangannya. Semburat merah perlahan menghiasi permukaan kedua tulang malar wajahnya saat merasakan jemari suaminya menyentuh kulitnya, kedua matanya kini terpejam begitu eratnya.

Lain pihak dengan Ruby yang juga berhiaskan semburat merah pada wajahnya, jemarinya menyentuh permukaan punggung istrinya yang lembut itu, menorehkan garis semu di sana. Batinnya terus menguatkan dirinya untuk tidak melenceng ke luar jalur pikirannya, dia tahu apa yang terjadi jika dia ke luar jalur dan malah melakukan **_itu_**. Alasannya?

Menurut Sapphire, _Ruby terlalu **liar**_.

Oalah, rupanya itu alasannya.

Ehem, kembali ke cerita.

Tangannya mencoba untuk tidak menyentuh ataupun memainkan bagian-bagian _privasi_ istrinya, berusaha untuk tetap fokus membaluri punggung Sapphire dengan sabun yang mulai menghasilkan busa putih bagaikan kertas kosong itu.

_Tahan … tahan … jangan kumat … jangan kumaaat—_

“Ruby … kenapa?”

Kedua telinga sang _Charmer_ berambut hitam legam itu berdiri mendengar pertanyaan dari sang _Conqueror_ berhelaian coklat yang kini menengok sedikit ke arahnya. “Kenapa … diam saja?”

Oh, rupanya sedari tadi dia diam.

_Duh Sapphire, sadarkah kalau sebenarnya suamimu sendiri nyaris terjebak nafsunya sendiri karena dirimu?!_

“Ti … tidak ada apa-apa.” Jawab Ruby sembari menggeleng cepat, tetapi kedua matanya menangkap rona merah muda pada wajah lawan bicaranya, membuatnya berasumsi dalam hati.

_Mungkinkah dia juga merasakan **itu**?_

Napasnya terhela begitu mendengar “Ooooh …” meluncur dari mulut perempuan di depannya, yang kini menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Kali ini dirinya nyaris berhasil mempertahankan nafsu liarnya itu, hanya saja semburat merah pada wajah Sapphire sukses membuat tangannya mulai nakal. Entah masih dalam keadaan tersadar ataupun tidak, tangan laki-laki ini mulai mengikuti lekuk tubuh di hadapannya, hingga …

“Aaah~!”

Telapak tangannya justru menepuk keras salah satu bagian bokong Sapphire.

“Sakit, idiooooot~!!!”

Selamat Ruby, satu benjolan tertanam pada kepalamu. Harap segera dihilangkan rasa sakitnya, terima kasih.

_Tangan sialaaan—_

Itulah yang muncul dalam batin sang _Charmer_ , sambil meratapi tangannya yang barusan menepuk bokong sang _Conqueror_.

Tuhan, ingin rasanya dia menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali pada dinding kamar mandi ataupun terjun bebas dari atap gedung. Mendapati dirinya malah terjerumus ke dalam nafsunya membuatnya merasakan urat malunya benar-benar terputus, tus, tus~

Selesai meratapi tangannya, Ruby berniat melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti itu—bukan, bukan menepuki bokong Sapphire—sebelum mendapati sosok Sapphire yang justru memajukan sedikit kedua belah bokongnya ke arahnya.

_Apa-apaan ini?!_

Merah padamlah seluruh permukaan wajah sang _Charmer_ , sesuai dengan nuansa warna yang dimaknakan namanya. Menjeritlah dia dalam hati, mendapati sang istri yang malah ikut terjerumus ke dalam nafsu bersama dirinya.

_Well, you’re screwed, Ruby …_

Seraya meneguk liurnya, pria berhelaian hitam legam itu mendekati wanita berhelaian bak coklat susu itu. Tangannya sekali lagi mengikuti lekuk tubuh yang begitu menggodanya, berhenti pada sisi lain bokong empuk nan lembut itu. Diusapnya lembut permukaannya, sebelum menepuknya sedikit keras, menciptakan pekikan nyaring dari bibir perempuan yang tersentak di depannya. Sekali lagi Ruby meneguk liurnya sebelum membalik tubuh Sapphire yang kini gemetar. Dengan telapak tangannya yang menempel pada dinding serta pandangannya jatuh ke arah sosok perempuan beriris biru berbinar di antara dirinya dan dinding dingin nan lembab, dijamahnya dagu perempuan itu sebelum menempelkan kedua belah bibirnya.

Kedua bulatan biru itu seketika membulat, merasakan tekanan lembut pada bibirnya. Tangan pria berambut hitam legam itu, kini semakin liar. Mengikuti lekuk tubuh Sapphire sementara menginvasi mulut manisnya. Sesekali Ruby meremas salah satu belah bokong pasangannya, membuatnya mendesah dalam cumbuannya. Tentu saja, Ruby tak menyia-yiakan kesempatan emas itu dan segera memasukkan lidahnya, mulai bergulat dengan lidah milik Sapphire.

Sepasang tangan lentik milik Sapphire kini melingkari leher Ruby di depannya, mencakari bagian belakang lehernya, menahan nikmat yang diberikan sang suami kepadanya. Ciuman itu perlahan meliar, bahkan kini kedua tangan Ruby mulai meremas kedua buah dada Sapphire yang kembali mendesah, menggeliat manja meminta lebih. Bahkan ketika jemari lelaki itu menjepit salah satu titik pada payudaranya saja sukses membuat wanita itu melengkungkan sedikit tubuhnya. Jemari lentik itu mulai menjelajah tubuh polos pasangannya, menelusuri garis-garis semu pembentuk otot-otot pada dadanya, dan pada perutnya.

Cumbuan liar itu usai, meninggalkan benang saliva di antara lidah mereka, membuat Sapphire mengerang manja kepada Ruby yang segera membalikkan tubuh polosnya agar menghadap dinding di depannya.

“… Ruby …” ucap Sapphire lirih seraya menggeliat manja sebelum mendapati sang lawan bicara yang kini menciumi lehernya berkali-kali.

“Kau manja juga, ya …” timpal Ruby menggoda sebelum mendaratkan gigitan pelannya pada leher Sapphire yang menjerit pelan, menahan sakit akibat gigitan suaminya itu. Dirasakannya kedua tangan besar itu kembali meremas kedua payudaranya, sementara lehernya terus dibanjiri ciuman panas. Tanpa sadar desahan pelan keluar dari mulut bertaringnya, menandakan dirinya menikmati perlakuan liar suaminya yang kini memainkan putingnya.

“Ngggh … ce-cepat-th … aah …” desah Sapphire sembari menengok ke arah Ruby yang menunjukkan senyuman nakalnya.

“Sabar sedikit, Sayang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.” Ucap Ruby yang masih tersenyum nakal, tengah mencubit kedua puting Sapphire yang menjerit dalam kenikmatan.

Salah satu tangannya menjalar ke rak khusus sabun tak jauh dari jangkauannya, berusaha meraih sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan pelumas sebelum menangkap sebuah botol di sana dan mengambilnya. Kedua alisnya sempat mengerut begitu menemukan tulisan _silicone based lubricant_ pada botol yang dipegangnya, hanya bisa membuatnya menggeleng sembari membuka tutup botol itu dan mengeluarkan isinya ke jemarinya yang langsung menyusup ke bagian sensitif istrinya, mulai memasukkan salah satu jarinya ke dalam sana mencari titik kenikmatan Sapphire yang sekali lagi menjerit di sela desahannya.

“A-a-a-aaah …. Sa-sakit, Ruby … sakiiit—“

Telunjuk dan jari tengah Ruby—yang tak berlumuran gel pelumas—seketika menginvasi mulutnya, menjepit daging merah muda di dalam sana bermaksud memintanya diam sementara jari-jarinya di dalamnya berusaha membuka sedikit jalur di sana hingga sesuai dengan batang kemaluannya yang terangsang itu. Desahan Sapphire seakan tak terkendali meski kedua jari Ruby menjepit lidahnya, membuat pria beriris merah gelap itu menganggapnya sebagai musik pengiring takkala jarinya memainkan _sweet spot_ istrinya.

Masih berusaha membuka jalur di sana, perlahan Ruby mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Sapphire pada dinding kamar mandi yang begitu dingin, membuat wanita berbulatan biru itu tersentak merasakan dinginnya dinding. Merasa sudah cukup, pria berambut hitam kelam itu mengeluarkan jemarinya yang basah oleh cairan dari vagina wanita berhelaian coklat itu. Tangannya meraih pelumas yang sempat disimpannya di tempatnya semula, membaluri kemaluannya dengan gel yang sama. Desahan pelan sempat keluar dari mulut sang _Charmer_ saat tangannya memijat kelaminnya untuk melindunginya dengan pelumas di tangannya.

“Buka sedikit kakimu, Sayang.” Titah sang _Charmer_ sambil berbisik tepat di samping daun telinga sang _Conqueror_ yang segera mematuhinya dengan memberi jarak di antara kedua kakinya, memberikan jalur kepada lelaki berbulatan merah untuk memasukkan kemaluannya ke dalam sana, membuat perempuan bermata biru itu menjerit di antara nikmat dan sakit.

Menyadari sakit yang dirasakan Sapphire, Ruby tidak memulai pompaannya, memilih untuk menyesuaikan miliknya di dalam sana. Sesekali dia menciumi leher sang _Conqueror_ demi menenangkannya dari rasa sakit pada bagian kemaluannya. Tak memakan banyak waktu, Ruby mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan menusuknya, menenggelamkan Sapphire semakin dalam ke lautan kenikmatan.

Wanita berambut coklat itu tersentak merasakan tusukan yang diterapkan sang suami kepadanya. Sensasi kenikmatan yang menyakitkan itu menjalar perlahan dari setiap tusukan di dalam sana, sekali lagi membuat Sapphire menjerit pelan di sela-sela desahannya. Dapat terdengar erangan pelan yang meluncur dari mulut Ruby, merasakan gerakannya sedikit tertahan membuatnya sulit menelusurinya lebih dalam meski dia masih bisa mengendalikannya. Kelaminnya kini semakin cepat menusuk, membuat istrinya mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya mencoba menyamakan hentakannya pada hentakan Ruby yang terasa semakin cepat dari sebelumnya.

Dapat terlihat semburat merah pekat yang menjalar pada wajah keduanya, suara decitan hasil gesekan antara dinding yang begitu dingin dan jemari wanita berjulukan _Conqueror_ itu terdengar begitu kencang. Terlihat pula tangan sang _Charmer_ yang meraih tangan wanita yang menempel pada dinding di depannya dan menautkannya dari belakang. Tetes-tetes air yang turun dari pancuran di atasnya membasahi punggung bidang milik Ruby, seakan melindungi Sapphire darinya.

Sekali lagi mereka mendesah menikmati setiap hentakan yang diterapkan pada tubuh mereka, bibir pria berhelaian hitam legam itu terus menyerang leher dan kedua pundaknya dengan ciuman panas. Tangannya pun ikut serta memainkan tubuh istrinya, menciptakan desahan yang terus keluar dari mulut wanita berbulatan biru itu.

Tersentaklah mereka berdua, mendapati hentakan mereka baru saja mengenai _sweet spot_ Sapphire yang langsung mendesah kencang. Seakan tak percaya, perlahan Ruby memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, merasakan ujung penisnya menyentuh _sweet spot_ istrinya yang sekali lagi mendesah nikmat.

“Se … sekali lagi, Ruby …” pinta Sapphire bernada manja sambil perlahan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, merasakan milik sang _Charmer_ yang terus menusuk, “ku … kumohon …. Sekali lagi …”

“Sejak kapan kau menjadi manja begini, hmmm?” tanya Ruby menggoda, tangannya kini memijat lembut kedua payudara Sapphire yang justru menjawab pertanyaan suaminya dengan erangan pelan, “Sejak kapan, Sayang?” lanjutnya seraya menjilat salah satu daun telinga lawan bicaranya.

“I-ini semua sal—Aaaaaaah~!!”

Terputuslah sudah ucapan Sapphire barusan begitu Ruby menghentakkan pinggulnya, mengarahkan miliknya di dalam sana, kali ini ke arah titik kenikmatan istrinya yang mendesah nikmat.

Tak dihiraukannya sensasi panas menyengat yang menyelimutinya, pinggul sang _Charmer_ berbulatan merah itu terus bergerak cepat di dalam istrinya, seakan ingin menyudahi sensasi nikmat itu. Di lain pihak, Sapphire turut menggerakkan pinggulnya secepat mungkin, berusaha menyamakan gerakan suaminya yang terasa begitu cepat. Simponi erangan penuh nafsu terus memecah suasana di sana, sesekali pekikan khas wanita ikut dalam simponi itu, mendapati kedua pundak dan lehernya menjadi sasaran gigitan ataupun ciuman dari sang pria yang sepertinya menahan klimaksnya.

Dan pada akhirnya simponi penuh hasrat itu berakhir dengan desahan—tidak, pekikan nikmat dari Sapphire takkala dirinya mendapati Ruby memberikan ciuman panasnya pada pertengahan leher dan pundaknya, pertanda mereka baru saja mencapai langit ke-7. Perempuan itu sempat merasakan adanya sesuatu yang masuk di dalamnya, berasal dari milik suaminya yang berklimaks di dalamnya.

Perlahan, pria berbulatan merah darah itu mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam sana, merasakan hawa dingin menyambut penisnya, membuatnya mendesis menahan desahannya agar tidak meluncur dari mulutnya. Diraihnya tubuh sang istri yang terlihat begitu rapuh, kemudian direngkuhnya erat sementara dirinya bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi yang begitu dingin. Sang _Conqueror_ beriris bak safir itu hanya bisa diam merasakan sentuhan lembut suaminya pada rambut coklatnya, kedua matanya terpejam begitu rintik-rintik air membasahi tubuh polosnya. Tubuhnya masih saja gemetar, membuatnya mudah runtuh kapan saja.

Akan tetapi, dengan Ruby di dekatnya, setidaknya dia masih bisa bertahan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

Kelopak mata wanita itu sedikit terbuka, membiarkan kedua mata biru itu melihat ke arah sampingnya, tepat ke arah sosok pria bertubuh bidang di dekatnya. Dirabanya tubuh itu, mulai dari dadanya hingga pada bagian perutnya. Menduga, bagaimana caranya suaminya itu mendapatkan postur tubuh yang begitu memikat hati— _well_ , julukan _Charmer_ itu rupanya bukan hanya pajangan belaka—sebelum menyadari kenyataan bahwa mertuanya adalah seorang _gym leader_ di Petalburg, alhasil membuatnya berpikir Norman pastilah memberinya latihan yang cukup keras.

“Ah!!”

Ya, sekeras cubitan pada satu titik merah milik Ruby.

“Sa-Sapph … he-henti—Aaaahhh!!” sekali lagi Ruby mendesah—tidak, mengerang lebih tepatnya saat mendapati jemari lentik Sapphire mengapit kencang salah satu putingnya.

Sapphire hanya terkikik pelan saat melihat respons yang diberikan pria berambut hitam kelam itu, tangannya dengan nakal memainkan salah satu titik merah muda yang seakan menegak. Membuat Ruby hanya bisa mengerang dengan lipatan jarinya menahan suaranya. Sekali lagi Sapphire terkikik pelan, kedua matanya berbinar melihat puting yang dimainkannya terlihat menegak. Membuatnya berpikir, kalau semisal hanya mencubitnya sudah begitu, berarti …

“Sapph …?! Apa yang kau—Aaaah!”

Sekali lagi Ruby mengerang, merasakan Sapphire mengulum putingnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggeliat liar seakan tak sanggup menahan sensasi nikmat dari sana, desahannya terus ditahan dengan lipatan jarinya sementara kedua matanya terus terpejam. Tangan wanita itu, kini mulai menjamah bagian bawah tubuh sang pria yang notabene suaminya, tepat pada bagian di antara kedua kakinya. Meremas benda lonjong itu rupa-rupanya sukses membuat desahan kencang meluncur dari mulutnya.

Seakan terpikat, sang _Conqueror_ itu sekali lagi meremas kemaluannya sambil terus mengulum salah satu titik merah milik Ruby. Dihiraukannya desahan kencang dari suaminya yang terus meluncur keluar, tangannya terus meremasnya, bahkan kini kemaluannya milik sang _Charmer_ itu dikocok, membuat pemiliknya sekali lagi mendesah nikmat. Tanpa disadar, salah satu tangan pria beriris merah itu perlahan mulai melingkari pinggul Sapphire yang kini mengecup putingnya, mengarah ke arah vaginanya dan menutupinya dengan telapaknya, membuat wanita beriris _sapphire_ itu sedikit tersentak.

Kali ini, giliran Ruby yang memainkan tubuh istrinya. Tangannya perlahan menggesek bagian sensitif itu, merangsang nafsu sang _Conqueror_ yang menahan desahannya, membuat mulutnya bergetar memberi sensasi nikmat pada bulatan kemerahan pada dadanya. Semakin lama tangan besar itu semakin cepat menggesek vagina pasangannya, membuat Sapphire melepas titik merah itu hanya untuk mengeluarkan desahan nikmatnya serta menggeliat di dalam lingkaran lengan suaminya.

Tangan Sapphire sekali lagi meremas bagian pertengahan kedua kaki Ruby yang semakin mempercepat gesekannya, bahkan salah satu jarinya dengan nakal menembus pertahanan di sana. Didengarnya jeritan nyaring khas wanita di dekapannya, membuatnya mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada kening pemilik jeritan tadi itu dengan tujuan menenangkannya dan menempelkan kepala istrinya pada dada bidangnya.

Sapphire terus menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuh bidang Ruby meski tahu suaminya terus memainkan setiap bagian pada tubuhnya, seakan memberikannya kepada pria beriris merah itu.

Toh, yang bisa menjamah tubuhnya hanya Ruby seorang.

“Nggghh … cu-kup, Ruby! Cukuuuuuup~” desah Sapphire diikuti jeritannya saat merasakan jemari lawan bicaranya bermain dengan kelaminnya.

Sang _Charmer_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kau sendiri yang memulainya, Sayang. Jadi aku tidak salah, ‘kan?” ujarnya sambil memegang dagu wanita _brunette_ di depannya sebelum mengecup kedua bibir merah nan ranum di sana.

Membulatlah kedua bulatan biru itu begitu bibir manisnya menempel pada bibir pria di depannya, sempat terasa jemari pria itu terus memainkan celah sempit di antara kedua kakinya. Tangan wanita itu pun masih berada pada batang kemaluan Ruby, terus memainkannya. Seakan tak peduli dengan miliknya yang terus dimainkan sang istri, Ruby justru semakin liar memainkan _itu_ di bawah sana. Kedua bibir itu berpisah, sekali lagi meninggalkan seutas benang saliva pada ujung kedua lidah itu. Sambil mendekapnya, Ruby memutar posisinya berdiri agar dapat menempelkan punggung Sapphire pada dinding.

“Pegangan yang kuat,” titahnya setengah berbisik sementara tangannya meraih miliknya, siap mengarahkannya ke dalam vagina pasangannya yang segera melingkari leher pria di depannya dengan kedua lengannya.

Dengan segera, sang _Charmer_ menusuk kelamin wanita di depannya, membuatnya menjerit tertahan dan mencakar punggung pria di depannya.

“Angkat kedua kakimu, Sapph …” titah Ruby setengah mendesah merasakan sensasi panas yang khas pada miliknya, “biar aku yang berdiri.”

“Uuuuh … ti-tidak bisa … nanti kau bisa jatuh …” tolak Sapphire sembari menggeleng pelan, membuat pasangannya tersenyum tipis.

“Tenang saja, Sayang. Aku tidak akan jatuh,” ujar Ruby sembari memegang kedua pipi Sapphire, tak lupa kedua ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang menggenang pada pelupuk matanya, “percaya padaku, oke?”

Sang _Conqueror_ berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk, sebelum mengangkat salah satu kakinya menuju sisi pinggul sang _Charmer_ berambut hitam kelam yang segera menopang beratnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakinya yang lain juga terangkat, seakan melingkari pinggul pria yang _nantinya_ akan memuaskan nafsunya.

“Boleh aku bergerak sekarang, Sayang?” tanya Ruby sembari memasukkan kembali miliknya ke dalam tubuh Sapphire yang sekali lagi mengangguk.

Kedua tangan Sapphire kini mencakari punggung dan bagian belakang leher Ruby setiap kemaluannya menusuk serviksnya, tak lupa dengan iringan desah bernuansa nikmatnya. Semakin lama, sang _Charmer_ berbulatan merah darah itu semakin cepat menghentakkan pinggulnya, semakin liar pula memainkan tubuh polos sang _Conqueror_ berbulatan biru itu. Entah sudah berapa banyak _kissmark_ yang tercipta pada leher dan kedua pundaknya, tetapi nafsunya seakan memaksa dirinya untuk terus memanjakan sang istri merangkap rekannya sesama _DexHolder_ itu.

Merasa tak adil, kini giliran Sapphire yang menghiasi leher dan kedua pundak Ruby dengan _kissmark_ dan gigitannya, terutama saat ujung kemaluannya mulai menginvasi titik kenikmatannya. Air yang terus mengucur turun itu masih membasahi punggung pria berhelaian hitam kelam—serta ber _ahoge_ —yang terus mengerang pelan, menahan desahannya yang memaksa keluar. Didengarnya desahan yang masih saja meluncur dari mulut manis wanita _brunette_ bertaring itu, dirasakannya kedua tangan lentiknya memegangi kedua pipinya.

“Ah … sekarang, Ruby … ah~”

“Tahan sedikit, Sapphire Sayang. Sedikit … ah … lagi …”

“Nyaaah … sekaraaaang~!!”

“… Nggh … GAH!!”

Dan kedua bibir itu kembali menempel mesra, merasakan klimaks pada tubuh mereka yang datang secara bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Uuuuh … banyak sekali …”

Sapphire hanya bisa meratapi dari cermin, mendapati betapa banyaknya _kissmark_ yang menghiasi kulitnya, ulah nakal suaminya sendiri.

Tuh, buktinya ada benjolan besar tertengger pada kepala Ruby di sana.

“Aku jadi takut mandi bersamamu lagi.” Lanjut Sapphire bak anak kecil sembari menengok ke arah Ruby yang hanya bisa meringis dan terkekeh.

“Takut apa ketagihan~?” goda sang _Charmer_ , membuat sang _Conqueror_ mengerang sebal, sebal dengan ulahnya itu.

_Tuh ‘kan! Kumat lagi!!_

“Tapi aku janji, kalau kita mandi bersama lagi kutahan nafsuku deh … bagaimana?” tawar Ruby—tenang, dia sudah mengenakan celana panjang—sembari mendekati tubuh Sapphire yang masih berselimutkan sehelai handuk. Kedua tangannya memeluknya dari belakang sementara kepalanya bersandar di atas kepala lawan bicaranya yang hanya bisa menggembungkan kedua pipinya seraya menghela napasnya.

“Terserah kau saja, banci.”

Dan diikuti dengan sebuah kecupan dari Sapphire yang bersandar pada salah satu sisi tubuh Ruby.


End file.
